


Do You Want To Build A Snowman

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: Molly and Gert enjoy something they never thought they would get to experience living in Los Angeles: a snow day.





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [facethestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/gifts).



> This is my contribution to Marvel/DC Holiday Bingo Exchange. The recipient of this gift is facethestrange. The prompt of theirs I chose to do was:   
> 1\. bingo square: the best/worst snowman ever built;  
> 2\. universe: Runaways (TV);  
> 3\. main characters: Molly, Nico, Amy, Karolina, Gert - gen fic about any of them or all of them or any combination of them as friends/sisters.  
> I hope you like how this turned out.

“Gert, you’re not going to believe this.” 

 

Gert doubted that but played along for Molly’s sake, as any good big sister should. “What?”

 

“See for yourself.” Molly’s smile was huge, her eyes bright, as grabbed Gert’s hand and led her to the window she had been perched at moments before. 

 

Gert gasped as she looked out the window and saw what could only be described as a winter wonderland. “It’s snowing.”

 

“I know.” Molly’s excitement was evident in her voice. 

 

Gert was in a state of disbelief. “It hasn’t snowed here since the sixties. And even then, it was barely more than a few flurries. How is this possible?”

 

Molly’s smile was contagious. “Who cares? It’s snow!”

 

“It’s snow,” Gert agreed, the shock starting to wear off. 

 

Molly was positively beaming. “Let’s go outside.” She ran to the door.

 

“Wait!” Molly gave Gert an uncomprehending look. “We can't go out like this.” Gert gestured to their clothes that were in no way fit for playing in the snow. “We’ll freeze.”

 

Molly nodded. “I think that snowsuit Mrs. Yorks got for me during that vacation we took to Colorado last year still fits. That should be good, right?” 

 

Gert nodded. “Yeah. That’s perfect. Mine should still fit too. I just hope we can find them.” 

 

* * *

 

One frustrating search late, Gert and Molly were properly equipped to handle the cold. They wasted no time in venturing out into the snowy landscape. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Molly breathed, as a snowflake fell onto her outstretched hand. 

 

“Yeah,” Gert agreed. “Breathtakingly so.” 

 

Molly laughed. “You sound like a character out of one of those old black and white movies you’re always watching.” 

 

Gert stuck her tongue out at her, and Molly laughed again. It was infectious, and Gert found herself laughing as well. 

 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Gert asked once she had regained her composure. 

 

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, all in one breath, “We should build a snowman? Then we can make snow angels and have a snowball fight and go sledding and build a snow fort.” 

 

Gert held herself back from commenting on the fact that snowmen were seen as the default as opposed to snowwomen was due to patriarchal values; it wasn't that big of an infraction in the grand scheme of things, and she didn't want to ruin Molly's fun. “Okay, let’s build a snowman. You get started on the body, and I’ll go find him a hat and scarf, a carrot and buttons, and some sticks for his arms.”

 

Molly's smile was the brightest Gert had seen it since her parent's death. “This is going to be the best snowman ever.”

 

* * *

 

This  _ thing _ was most definitely not the best snowman ever. 

 

Instead of making Frosty the Snowman’s better-looking brother, Gert and Molly had created an Eldritch Abomination. 

 

The snowman, if it could even be considered a snowman anymore, was top heavy and leaned not-so-slightly to the left in an almost gravity defying way. It’s arms, the only two sticks Gert had been able to find, were mismatched—one thick and short, one skinny and long.

 

Instead of the signature snowman top hat, the snow creature wore an old, worn-out Dodgers baseball cap. It clashed horribly with the bright pink _My Little Pony_ scarf hanging around it’s neck.

 

But worst of all was it’s face. The white colored buttons used for it’s eyes and mouth gave the illusion that it had no face at all, save for the radish—Gert had never wished for a carrot so hard in her life—that was the creature’s nose. 

 

Molly was the first to break the silence that had fallen after they had stood back to get a good look at their creation. “It’s hideous.” A smile crept onto her face. “I love it.”

 

Gert found herself smiling too. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
